The Proposal
by hyper13
Summary: The proposal no one expected, but everyone kind of saw coming. Well, not everyone. One-shot. Maybe a prequel to come at some point.


When Derek proposed it came as a shock to everyone. It followed their college graduation; George and Nora had taken them and the rest of the kids out to dinner in celebration. Despite the fact that they were all dressed up and at a nice public restaurant, the children all behaved as if they were eating back at home.

Mainly with Derek and Casey arguing, Lizzie and Edwin ignoring their sibling's antics and involved in their own discussion, and Marti alternating between being involved in the argument between the graduates or the soon to be high school graduates. Nora and George eyed each other from either side of the long table and though both pretended exasperation, they enjoyed this family dynamic.

It happened at dessert. The plates had been served and everyone had just started to dig in. Casey had taken a bite of her cheesecake and had frozen, a strange look on her face. Derek smirked at her and then, before anyone else could notice the odd expression on Casey's face, cleared his throat. "I have an announcement," Their little dinner group paused looking at him curiously… except for Edwin who continued to eat dessert and pay attention.

"Did you get the job?" George interrupted, excitedly and Derek had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, but that's not important."

"Not important, that's amazing! Congratulations!" Nora had chimed in and she was now grinning at her step-son with pride.

It took a minute to settle down the two parental units enough so he could announce his other big news, "Yes, yes very exciting but I have a bigger announcement: I'm getting married." Naturally George did a spit-take with his water, ruining the dessert on his side of the table. Derek grinned, theatrically, "You all know I've never been one to be very conventional…"

"Conventional… I would have settled for being aware that there was someone in your life important enough to propose." Quietly, Edwin and Marti were slipping cash into Lizzie's hands, who looked supremely smug.

"Dad, calm down, I haven't been secretly dating someone."

"Then…"

Derek cut him off, "That's what I'm trying to tell you. I've never been conventional but when I want something," he shrugged, "Well, I want this and I'm determined." He glanced over at Casey, nervously, she still hadn't moved since he'd decided to make his announcement. "I have been in love with the same person for a little over five years now." She was now blushing pink. "I've never told her but I'm pretty sure that she knows how I feel at this point, and I'm confident that she feels the same way." By now he was looking at Casey only, too afraid to look away.

Nora was staring at her eldest daughter and step-son in shock and George still looked completely baffled. Derek continued, "I've tried forgetting her, I tried moving on, I tried writing it off as something less than it is," here Casey rolled her eyes, "but when that wasn't working I stopped. I have not dated anyone since right before the first Christmas break in college."

Casey had turned really red now and it had traveled down her neck, but she hadn't looked away from Derek either, "So, if she'll allow me to annoy her for the rest of my life…" He stood up and wandered over to Casey's side of the table and, rather than kneeling on one knee, offered his hand to her and brought her standing. "I don't kneel, Princess," he murmured, "Casey McDonald, will you marry me?"

George's jaw dropped and Nora looked like she was doing a mental replay of every time she'd ever seen Derek and Casey together. Casey rolled her eyes and with her tongue poked out the engagement ring she'd found in her dessert. Taking it into the palm of her hand she stared at the one person who had ever been able to challenge her and yet remain a trusted constant, "You arrogant, egotistical…"

"So, is that a yes?" She nodded and slipped the wrong on her finger, whispering a quiet affirmative.

There was no hugging between them, Derek wasn't going to let up on his PDA rule right here just yet. However, the look they shared felt intimate enough that, in Nora's opinion, they might as well have been holding one another tenderly. There was some clapping from the tables around them and then they turned to face their parents; together and united, just like they've always been. "I hope we have your blessing," Casey asked a little sheepishly.

There was nothing in Nora that could deny these two the happiness that radiated from them, "I'm surprised, certainly, but I think," and she looked at George for confirmation, "That we can approve of this union."

"About time." Piped up Lizzie from her seat, grinning at her sister while Edwin looked a little disgruntled.

"I really thought it would have taken him longer."

George still looked confused, though he did not negate his wife's approval, "Have you two been dating?"

Casey laughed, "No, we haven't, but I've always known for a long time that he's the only one I'd ever want.

Just like everything about the pair, their proposal was unconventional but very true to them.


End file.
